The Daughter of Fate
by phantomArtemis24
Summary: Kismet is the daughter of a powerful superhero. Her powers are unmatched by anyone on earth. But what happens when she joins the Young Justice and is the only one who can save the world and her new friends. Robin/OC. Just Updated!
1. Kismet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Young Justice/DC characters.**

Chapter 1: Kismet

She began to walk into the room. She was practically shivering she was so nervous. She wasn't used to people, she preferred to be alone. People meant caring, and the people she cared about always got hurt. Always. That was why she preferred to be distant. She didn't like having people getting hurt because of her. She played with the hilt of the sword strapped to her hip. She tended to do that when she was nervous. She felt a strong hand being placed on her shoulder and she looked beside her. The man was taller than the girl and she had to look up to him. He wore a black cape and mask that coved most of his face. On his chest was an emblem of a bat signifying who he was, Batman.

"Come." He said leading the girl into the room. The room was huge, the ceiling almost as high as the mountain it was hidden in, and there were many passageways leading out from it. Standing in the center a small mass of people was formed. Six colorful teenagers seemed to be arguing with a blonde haired woman.

"We don't need a new teammate that we don't even know, Black Canary. We already have one." A boy in a yellow and red suit complained.

"Yeah! We have Zatanna. We don't need anyone else." A girl in green confirmed as a girl that resembled a magician smiled shyly.

The blonde woman the girl assumed to be Black Canary looked at all of them before calmly answering, "Batman has made this decision. So it's final." They all continued to protest and had yet to notice the two that had just arrived. "Batman." Black Canary said finally noticing them. Everyone stopped talking at once, realizing that Batman was watching them. He led the girl forward, towards the others.

"This is the new addition to the team," Batman said finally. The teens started to object, but Batman interjected, "No buts." He prodded the girl forward, wanting her to introduce herself.

"Hi," the girl said shyly, "I'm Kismet." They all just stared at her, until finally one of them came forward.

"I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the team." The boy said holding out his hand for Kismet to shake it and she did. She smiled at him. Her first thought was that he was really cute and so mysterious. She liked that.

When he saw her smiling he smiled back, there was just something about her that he liked. Maybe it was the way she talked. Or more like how she acted so shy, even though her eyes showed otherwise. He liked that.

"This is Kid Flash, Kaldur, Megan, Superboy, Zatanna, and Artemis." Robin said pointing to each of them in order.

When KF heard his name he decided he would give this new member the grace of having his attention and for the first time he actually looked at Kismet. _Man, she was beautiful._ KF thought. He examined her face from afar. She had straight blonde hair that came just above her shoulders. What would be her bangs was swept to the side of her face, covering the top half of her left eye, giving her an air of mystery. Her face was a perfect heart shape and it perfectly complimented her small nose that was covered in a splash of freckles. Although, the best part about her, KF thought, were her eyes. They were a brilliant blue color with streaks of gold in them. KF used his super speed to run the short distance to her. "Hey," He said charmingly, completely forgetting he was supposed to hate her, "I'm Wally. I'm the speedster on the team. Sooo if you ever need anything fast just ask me." He gave her a huge smile, hoping she would immediately fall for him right then, but she simply gave a small, but very cute smile, back.

"Wally she's not interested. Give it up," Artemis said, coming over to Kismet. "Sorry about Wally. He's a bit girl crazy if you know what I mean." She said it quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone laughed except for KF and the adult superheroes. "Anyway, I'm Artemis." Artemis said crossing her arms, "So, what can you do?" She asked accusingly to Kismet, looking over her outfit, trying to figure out what Kismet's powers were. Kismet wore a black shirt that came down to just above her stomach, so her some of her belly showed. Over that was a long sleeve white jacket type thing that was a few inches shorter than the black shirt under it and was trimmed in silver. She had on white skinny pants that were tucked into short white and silver boots. Finally, she wore a silvery hooded cape that seemed to blow in the wind even though there wasn't any inside the cavern. Even from Kismet's clothes Artemis still couldn't figure out what her powers were.

Kismet started to tell them, but Batman stopped her, "You will find out in your next mission." He said. "Which is right now."

**I'll try to update soon. More chapters to come!**


	2. The First Mission

**So this chapter happens after Misplaced. I have also changed a few things in the previous chapter because of this. So please re-read it if needed. Also Kismet is not an OC she is actually a DC character, just a younger version, which I do not own. Just to clarify. **

Chapter 2: The First Mission

"Your first mission is to infiltrate a lab owned by Cadmus. We believe that they are in league with Klarion. These pictures indicate that they are building something." Pictures of large machine parts being levitated into a compound appeared on the screen, "I want you to get in, find out what it is, and destroy it. This is purely a stealth mission. Got it?" Batman ordered.

The young team of superheroes nodded, all except for Zatanna. Who simply lowered her head at the mention of Klarion. "Batman," She said timidly, "I don't think I should go on this mission."

"You will go. All of you," Batman replied, putting emphasis on the glare he was giving Kismet. Kismet didn't want to be there. Any more than she thought the team wanted her. She didn't want to be like her father, especially now that he was back. Things were easier when he was stuck in the other dimension and could only come back when called upon, but now he had insisted to Batman that she join the team. And there wasn't much Batman could do, her dad was all powerful, even Batman couldn't compete with that. So far the only good thing was that the others didn't know who her father was, which would create countless problems if they knew, mainly with Zatanna.

"You leave in twenty minutes, get ready." Batman said before leaving the cave.

The twenty minutes went fast for all of them. It was the first mission involving Kismet and the first one with Zatanna officially a team member. Anticipation was emanating from all of them, but in different ways.

They all climbed into the bio-ship. Miss Martian made two more seats appear for Kismet and Zatanna. "There you go. Now we're a team." She said.

"Yeah, sure." Artemis muttered crossing her arms and beginning a secretive conversation with Zatanna. Purposely keeping Kismet out of it. Kismet just ignored them. She didn't really care. The first chance she got she was leaving.

**Sorry it's so short. I didn't have enough time to go any further with school and all. Next time they get into the actual mission. Good stuff happens. Review please.**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

It didn't take long to get to Three Mile Island the location of Cadmus's newest Lab. They landed the bio-ship and all but Kismet turned their suits into stealth mode. She simply stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. "What are we going to do about her, her suit is white. It'll show up like light bulb," Artemis complained giving Kismet a harsh look.

"Kismet, do you happen to have a stealth mode on that thing." KF said. She thought for a minute finally understanding what they wanted of her.

"Yes actually I do." She stated, and then closing her eyes envisioning her clothes only black. She heard a collective gasp as her clothes responded with her thoughts. Then she opened them and looked down at herself. Way happy that it had worked, last time she tried that she ended up naked. Her powers were still a little glitch-y and she hadn't figured out how exactly they worked.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked in awe. He'd only seen Megan and Zatanna do something like that, but Kismet somehow did it differently. It was like she literally changed the fabric into what she wanted it to be.

"Well…um… according to what my mom told me I can manipulate time, space and reality to do whatever I want, but I haven't exactly figured it all out yet." Kismet said scratching her head.

"Wow that's pretty cool. Maybe you could show me what other tricks you have," KF said flirting with her.

"You will be a very valuable asset to the team, with those kinds of abilities." Kaldur stated.

"Yeah so maybe we could get going now," Kismet asked, just wishing they would continue the mission already.

The team proceeded to follow Robin and his crazy stealth tactics. All the while Zatanna was thinking about Kismet. She felt like they had a connection, like she'd met her before or heard about her maybe, probably from her dad. Kismet for some reason just felt wrong to Zatanna.

"Okay," Robin whispered, "We're here."

"What are they doing?" KF asked quietly peeking around the wall he was hiding behind into the large room beyond. They were in the center of the compound where there was a huge room with a bunch of people in lab coats working on a large machine, which sort of resembled a really complicated laser. But there was also something else, a boy, who was really out of place among the scientists surrounding him. He had black hair styled into two horns on his head and an orange cat played at his feet. All at once they thought his name. Klarion, the witch boy.

Last time the team and him had met it didn't go to well. This time wasn't promising to be any better.

Klarion was standing near a rune stone that was connected to the laser thing with long wires. Kismet and Zatanna were the only ones who actually noticed that it was a rune stone. The others didn't know what it was. Lucky them, they didn't know what the stone was capable of. It was one of few that were hidden eons ago to protect the world from them. This one in particular was one of the most dangerous. It could siphon power from any magical being that touched it and it was extremely difficult to be released from its grasp. The two of them knew this and made a mental note not to get near it.

"They're going to shoot that laser at something." Kismet said.

"But at what?" Megan asked.

"That, I'm not sure of," Kismet responded.

"Well according to the angle of the laser and factoring in the rotation of Earth, its trajectory would indicate…" Robin said going into geek mode, "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Superboy asked.

"The Watchtower. They're going to destroy the Watchtower." He replied.

"How are they going to get enough power to it? It can't be as simple as double A batteries." KF said.

"Wally this isn't a joke." Artemis said in a threatening tone.

"No he's right. They have to have a way to power it." Robin said.

"That stone, Zatanna do you think they could use that?" Kaldur asked her.

"Yes they could, and it's very dangerous. I doubt Klarion would use it himself." She said.

"He needs someone to use," Kismet said ominously.

Suddenly Klarion started to laugh and they all simultaneously jumped a little. He laughed his creepy lord of chaos laugh and then said, "I think I've just found our first lab rat." He grinned evilly and snapped his fingers. "Hello there cousin. Long time no see." Klarion said as he appeared behind Kismet. She yelped as he grabbed her collar and transported again, bringing her along. The others yelled after. Klarion and Kismet reappeared beside the rune stone. The rest of the team ran after her fighting off rabid scientists, a few of them must have had black belt or something because they sure could fight. "So cousin, I was waiting for you. I knew you and the team would show up. I knew Nabu would insist you join their little team. He so desperately wants you to be prepared for your destiny. Sadly you won't live to see it." Klarion grinned wickedly.

Robin was the first to get to Kismet just as Klarion shoved her into the rune stone. "Kismet!" Robin screamed. The others quickly turned their heads to see Kismet screaming her head off. When Klarion pushed her into the stone her full body went slamming into it. As soon as she made contact with it the stone started sucking the magical energy out of her and she had a lot of it. Needless to say it was painful, more painful than jumping into the sun a million times.

Kismet continued to scream, Klarion stood there laughing, and Robin tried desperately to pull Kismet off the stone, but he would fail. The stone wouldn't release her until it couldn't hold any more power and usually its victim were dead before then.

The battle raged on. One of the scientists proceeded to prepare the laser only to be stopped by Superboy smashing him into the ground. Klarion grimaced and began to attack Superboy, while trying to aim the laser himself.

"Attack the cat!" KF yelled. It was not use Klarion simply protected it, but still they tried. They had to protect the Watchtower and save Kismet.

Kismet could feel the life being sucked out of her. She didn't know if she could take much more the pain was just too unbearable.

Robin continued to try to pull her off the stone, but she was stuck fast. He couldn't let her die, not before he got to know her better. He could see the green tendrils of energy being drawn out of her and into the stone. This was beyond bad.

**Haha…Cliffhanger. Until next time. Who exactly is Kismet? Who do you think she is?**


	4. Daughters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters.**

Chapter 4: Daughters

Kismet was about done with it, all of it. Everything. Giving up was her only option. _But no_, she thought. _I don't care how much I didn't want to be here. I want to live, _she screamed in her thoughts. She concentrated as much as she possibly could with all the pain coursing through her and imagined….

…Imagined the stone exploding into dust. Strangely, it complied.

Robin suddenly saw the stone turning red and he thought it had to be over. He had lost. Lost _her_ forever. The first girl he had thought he may actually like for real and not just a stupid crush. He barely knew her, but somehow he knew it was her and always would be.

Then the stone exploded…

…and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What the—" he said. Kismet stood there now free from the stone, with her eyes closed. She was glowing with a golden color. And the glow was becoming stronger as seconds passed filling the room. He watched her open her eyes and was met with a strange sight. They were completely golden, no iris, no whites, just gold.

She had this look in her eyes that was otherworldly and angry. Very angry. Kismet glared at him although she wasn't actually glaring at him she was glaring at Klarion who happened to be behind Robin.

"Nooo…you destroyed it!" Klarion yelled letting loose an immense magical beam at her. She pushed Robin out of the way and stepped into the path of the beam.

In Kismet's mind she was not in control. This was something else entirely, someone that knew what they were doing, because she did not. It was like all her power was being concentrated and it made her mad. She was conscious of what she was doing, but she couldn't really control it. And whatever it was it was angry. She felt…like fury.

Kismet caught the beam like it was a dodge ball and held it there. "That's not possible," Klarion said amazed and that did not happen often. She grinned and with expert skill threw it back at him. Their battle ensued in a similar fashion.

Meanwhile, the others were not doing so well. "Megan," Kaldur said telepathically while hitting away a crazed scientist, "go get the league, now!"

"Got it," She said back, flying away. She went to the bio-ship and called Batman on the video screen. "Batman, we have a problem. Kismet, something's wrong with her… Klarion did something to her…"

"I'll send someone." Batman replied with a less alarmed tone than Megan expected.

Back with the others Kismet was still on overload. Her physical body couldn't take much more, Robin could see that. She looked like she was burning up, her skin was smoking and from what he could see the hair on her arms was all but burned off. He needed to do something. "Kaldur! We have to cool her down before she burns up," Robin called to him.

"On it." Kaldur said, controlling water from his pack and directing a wave onto her. She barely noticed it and continued to fight Klarion, throwing wave after wave of magical energy at him. Zatanna watched her do this. She couldn't believe how powerful this girl was and they had to be the same age. Who was Kismet anyway? Klarion had called her cousin, but what did that mean?

Then something unexpected happened. The very last person Zatanna wanted to see showed up.

"Kismet. Stop." A voice that sounded like two voices together spoke. Doctor Fate himself, Nabu.

Kismet's head turned to the voice at lightning speed. Her nostrils flared. Anger flashed in her eyes, it was her, but not her. Kismet hated the man, but not being in control fueled the anger even more.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed at him. The others were really confused, not understanding how they knew each other.

"Oooh…Don't you just love family drama," Klarion said enjoying the chaos the two created.

"I am your father and you will listen to me." Nabu threatened. Zatanna couldn't believe what she heard. Her dad who was now possessed by Nabu was also Kismet's father because he was Doctor Fate. Confusion on every level.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She screamed. The golden light she had been putting off exploded.

"I'm getting out of here. See ya!" Klarion chuckled disappearing into a red portal.

Nabu projected a force field, protecting the young superheroes as Kismet exploded into a large ball of light.


	5. The Child

Chapter 5: The Child

When the dust cleared most of Three Mile Island had been destroyed including Cadmus labs. Fate had managed to save the young team from the blast, all except for Kismet, his beloved daughter.

**Fate's Flashback:**

She was only a child, a sweet little girl with beautiful blonde hair. So naïve, so young, not knowing her fate was not something any father would want for his child. He could not stay long, he it was nearly impossible to stay in earth's dimension without the Helmet of Fate, but he had her, his daughter. He had managed to latch onto her magical energy and pull himself through the portal, but only for a short amount of time.

He looked down at the little five year old girl tugging on his cape, examining it. She looked up at his with her big sparkling eyes and met his. She was so adorable that he hated to leave her. He wanted so badly to take her with him, but it was not allowed. She was not allowed.

"Kismet, sweetheart, would you give us a minute?" A young woman said to her daughter. They looked very similar. Both were beautiful in their own ways. The woman had short blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She had fine, delicate features that commented her slim figure. Her name was Klarissa Murloe, she had been an agent of order, but that was before. This…is now.

"Okay mommy," Kismet said sweetly letting go of his cape and tiptoeing into another room. She gave a one last glance at him before disappearing through the door.

"Her powers will be showing themselves soon. Is that why you're here?" Klarissa asked tiredly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, but I also want to see you…both of you." He replied watching her carefully. She was different from the last time he had seen her. "There is something else though," he continued after she didn't say anything.

"Yes?" She asked.

He paused unsure whether to tell her or not. Then spoke, "There is a new prophecy…involving—"

"Kismet…" Klarissa said now scared for her daughter.

"It predicts that she will bring the downfall of this world. This is all my fault I should have never…"

"It's too late for that now," Klarissa said beginning to cry.

"From now on she is in more danger than even. You have to be careful. The others will be after her whether to use her or kill her. You must train her, so she can at least be ready, whatever is to come." He said ominously. He was running out of time.

"I will. I promise… she asks about you, you know. I tell her all I can, but it's not like having the real thing. She needs a father." Klarissa pleaded in a subtle way.

"I wish I could be that. She is a child of two worlds, but this is her home. The realm of order is no place for her."

"But you could protect her?"

"No, I could not," he said calmly, "she is in more danger there than here. I must leave. If you have any trouble, go to the league. Batman knows of her. He will help." Nabu turned to leave, but he stopped when he heard little feet padding on the floor behind him.

"No daddy stop!" The little kismet yelled for him.

"Goodbye my love." He said as he opened a portal stepping into it, leaving the little girl behind.

She fell to the floor crying, not knowing what she did wrong. Why he wouldn't accept her. This was the first time she had seen him, but mommy had told her about him all about him and he seemed so heroic in the stories. Wasn't she worthy of a hero?

**End Flashback**

Nabu looked down into the gaping hole in the island from his perch in the sky and saw her lying unconscious at the bottom. All he saw was that little five year old girl he had left to her destiny.


	6. Vices and Virtues

Chapter 6: Vices and Virtues

"She's Nabu's Daughter!" KF yelled at the three adult superheroes standing there. Black Canary, Green Arrow and Batman.

"Yes, Kismet thought it better to keep it a secret." Black Canary said.

"As did I, especially after recent events," Batman stated.

"You should of at least told Zatanna. She deserved to know!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I agree," Megan concurred. Zatanna didn't know what to say about that. They should have told her, but she didn't really like knowing now that she did. Seeing her dad act that way towards someone who was not her made her really sad. It made her miss him. It should be her that he yelled at for not listening, not Kismet. It was just all so wrong. The others felt it too.

Robin was missing the entire discussion. As soon as they had gotten back to Mount Justice, Kismet was sent to the infirmary. She was not in good condition. The hair on her arms had burned off and her skin was a bright pink color. She was still unconscious and had yet to show signs of life. She had countless scratches and a large gash on her head and stomach. Luckily, they had stopped bleeding.

Nabu was standing beside her bed and simply staring down at her, not moving. Robin thought that maybe he just didn't know what to do. He figured that Nabu had never been a father figure to her and he certainly didn't know how to be a father himself. Robin stood outside watching through a glass window separating them. He didn't want to interrupt, but he also wanted to be there when she woke up.

He didn't know whether to be surprised that Nabu was her father or… He didn't know. What was he supposed to say? When Kismet woke up, if she woke up what would he say to her? The others would be completely opposed to her staying. They would say it wasn't right for her and Zatanna to stay here together. Robin thought otherwise. Zatanna was his friend, but he couldn't leave Kismet by herself. She was going to need a friend when she woke up. Judging from how she acted when Nabu showed up, she was not going to be happy when she saw him again.

"You should be with the team." Black Canary said from behind him. It startled him a little a bit drawing him out of his deep thoughts.

"She's part of the team, too." He said back to her.

"Yes," she said drawing it out. "But that's not why you're here."

"How did you know?" He questioned her.

"Well there has to be a reason why you're standing out here and not with the team. Who at this moment are trying to figure out how Nabu has a daughter. Plus you've been looking at her like that since she came here. It's not hard to figure out you have a crush on her."

"I don't. Right?" He said unsure. He knew he liked her, but he was still unsure how much. Things had happened so fast. He had barely had time to really get to know her. Hopefully, he would get that chance. Only time would tell.

"You'll have to answer that question yourself," She replied as she left him alone with his thoughts.

Nabu waited at his daughter's bedside for her to wake up. He had tried to use healing magic on her, but her body refused, like she was coated in some kind of magical barrier. She was healing on her own though, because she had so much magic and most untapped he was unsure what exactly she could do, but it was obvious that she healed faster than a normal human.

Her powers were already more developed than most sorcerers that he knew. Not that she knew how to use them. That was why she was here. To learn to fight and protect herself. He had hoped he would be able to teach her to use her abilities, but she would never agree to learn from him. She hated him and blamed him for her mother's death. Kismet said he was never there and that was why Klarissa had died. And it may have been his fault, although he would never admit it.

Sadly, there were no other wizards worthy to teach his daughter. Or none that she would let teach her. Kismet's anger with him spread to everything he tried to do for her and she could always tell when he had a part in something. The only reason she'd agreed to join the young Justine team is because Batman had insisted and for some reason the only person she listened to was him. Nabu may never fully understand why.

Kismet winced as her watched her, like she had finally realized she was hurting. Then she moaned quietly, if he hadn't been listening for it he wouldn't have heard it, it was so quiet.

She didn't even open her eyes when she said, "Why are you here?" Kismet was vaguely aware of his presence. She could feel him standing there staring at her, although she wasn't sure if anyone else was in the room.

"You are my daughter." He started, but was interrupted by her suddenly speaking again.

"So." She said it like what did it matter that he was her father. That hadn't stopped him from ignoring her all those years.

"Kismet you must let me talk to you. Listen to me for just one minute." He said forcefully.

She opened her eyes and sat up staring at him. Neither glaring nor giving him a friendly look, it was simply neutral. She had used that look on others before. It was probably the best poker face in the world. No one could tell what was going on behind that mask. "Dad." She said calmly, "I think you should leave." The one thing she did not want to do is talk with her dad. Not now, not with everything going on. Not with him and Batman forcing her to be here and her recent head injury. She wasn't thinking right, about anything and she didn't want to say something she would regret.

Kismet drew her legs up close to her body and hugged the sheets. She noticed how itchy they were. For some reason it comforted her. She felt like the sheet all messed up and ragged from misuse. It was something that everyone used simply for their own purposes, but never treated like they should. They just washed it hoping that it'd come out all clean and shiny, hiding the ugliness inside, just to use it again.

She wanted to cry, but she suddenly aware of someone watching her. She glanced around the room, really looking at it for the first time. It was definitely an infirmary. Only there was a sort of observation window directly across from her. Behind it stood Robin, they stared at each other for a millisecond before he blushed slightly and walked away. Her eyes followed him until he was out of view.

She had barely stopped thinking of him since she first saw him. She felt like he had been the only one genuinely nice to her since she got there and it helped that he was extremely cute. Plus she liked his voice. It had a certain charm to it that she just couldn't get enough of. If all she had to do all day was listen to him talk, she would take that chance in a heartbeat.

She looked around again just to make sure that no one else was watching her. Although she figured that Batman most likely had her under surveillance. He was like that.

She tentatively stepped off the bed and touched the floor with her big toe. She recoiled as she felt the cold tiles on her bare feet, waiting for a second as if it would magically become warm. She tried again, it didn't. This time she put her whole foot down and then the other. She looked down at herself; she wasn't in her suit anymore. Someone had changed her into black shorts and a white tank top. At this she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself. She felt naked without it.

She walked out of the infirmary room with the sheet. Every move hurt, but it was a good hurt. It masked the real pain of everything. Her head pounded like waves crashing on the inside of her skull. She'd always been plagued by headaches ever since she was little. They were like a constant reminder that she couldn't escape from who she was. From the power wielded by her mind.

She continued walking trying to take routes that seemed less used. Hoping no one would see her. She finally stopped when a large bay door opened in front of her. It led out onto a balcony of sorts overlooking the harbor. She went out to the edge and sat down hugging her legs. A cool breeze blew around her, sending a chill up her spine. Even from high up on the mountain she could smell the salty ocean below. The view was breathtaking.

"Hey." Robin said. She hadn't even noticed him come up behind her. She watched him as he sat down beside her. "Sorry about earlier. I was just worried about you." He said shyly.

"That's okay. So umm…did you hear…my dad and I…" She asked.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to—" He said. He didn't want her to think he was stalking her or anything. He really was worried about her and he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

"It's okay. It's not like everyone doesn't know that I have family issues. After the way I freaked out." She looked away. She didn't want to look at his face. She didn't want to tarnish his beautiful face with thoughts of her father.

"What happened between you too," He asked. Her face hardened at the thought. "I mean you don't have to tell me I just wondered." He said hoping he hadn't just bombed his chances with her.

"No, he just was never there. I mean it wasn't exactly his fault, but still. The biggest thing was when my mom…when she died and he never came." Kismet was almost in tears, but she held them back.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Can I ask what happened to her?"

"Some wizard came after me. I was only seven and she protected me. She told me to run away, to find Batman, but I couldn't leave her so I hid. I watched her die and I sat by her body when she faded away. All I wanted was something, a sign to say that he knew how I felt, but there was nothing. I had no idea what was going on and I ran. It was days before Batman actually found me. Although it felt like years. And still nothing from him. He let me think that what had happened to her was my fault, that because I didn't know how to use my powers…I just can't forgive him for that."

"My parents died too," He said sadly, trying to relate with her, "Not like your mom though, I watched them die also and then Batman took me in. I guess were not so different."

She gazed into his brilliant blue eyes. He was so different than all the others, from anyone actually that she'd ever met. They all had wanted something from her, but he didn't. He just wanted her to be her. He didn't care about her powers. Robin saw Kismet as she was.

He inspected every part of her. From her blonde hair blowing in the breeze to the sparkle the moon gave her eyes. Beauty wasn't even the right word for her, she was…magical.

She kept looking at him then looking away like she didn't want to, but she did. He was really cute. They way is black hair offset his blue eyes and he was so nice and caring. He understood her, about her parents. About how she felt.

He moved closer to her and placed his hand on hers. Wanting to comfort her. She held it tightly. The moon was hovering above the ocean making a reflection in the waves.

Robin thought that maybe this was the time. To tell her how he felt, but maybe he was moving too fast. "Kismet?"

"Yeah." She said turning her gaze from the ocean to him. She gave him a shy questioning look that made him rethink telling her.

He was just as surprised as she was when he did it. It was just the way the light fell on her face and the atmosphere was so perfect. He leaned in and put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her and she kissed him back. They sat there holding each other until Kismet pulled away suddenly.

She had a sudden thought that this didn't feel right. Only it did it really did and she didn't want to stop. She was just so confused. "I- I'm sorry. I can't." She dropped the sheet she had still been holding and ran off back into the cave. Leaving him sitting there, dumbstruck. He understood why she left, but it still made him sad. Truth is rejection hurts.

He wouldn't give up though. Kismet was more than worth it.


	7. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters**

Chapter 7: Forgiveness

It had been three days since the incident. At least that was what Kismet referred to it as. Although, she wasn't sure if the incident was her almost dying or kissing Robin, that was still debatable.

During those three days she did everything to avoid people. She was still recovering and also needed time to think and to just be alone. Though, somehow Black Canary always found her. She would just sit with Kismet for a while and then leave if she didn't have anything to say. That was until the afternoon of the third day.

Kismet had found the balcony again and was sitting on the edge. She liked it there and the others, except for Robin, didn't seem to know how to get there so it was a pretty good hiding spot. She watched the waves crashed on the beach below and was taken back to the few summers she'd had with her mother, when Black Canary came and sat down beside her.

"You know you can't hide up here forever. Batman won't allow it much longer." Black Canary said.

"I don't wanna deal with the others."

"You father isn't here anymore he left right after you woke up," Black Canary said, knowing what Kismet actually meant. Kismet might be able to deal with the team hating her, but she did not want to see her father. She didn't know what she would do to him if she did. "And Robin's really worried about you," She continued. Then of course there was Robin. Kismet didn't know what to do about that. "You can't keep running away from you're problems."

"I can try." Kismet said pouting.

"I don't think you give them enough credit. They aren't as bad as you make them out to be."

"No they aren't. They're worse. If I go down there they'll probably just yell at me just because my dad imprisoned Zatanna's and it's not like I can do anything about that. I can't control what he does if I could he would be back in the Realm of Order with the rest of his little boy band, never to return again." Kismet almost screamed at Black Canary.

"They won't be like that, especially Robin. Just give them a chance okay. Dinner's soon. That might be a good time." She hinted to Kismet. Then she left the way she came.

Kismet sat there deciding what exactly to do. Go talk to them or hide here forever. The latter sounded so tempting. Hiding was easy, confrontation not so much.

On a whim she decided. She figured it'd be easier to just do it now than to wait until later when they found her. Quietly she got up and left the balcony. She traveled through corridors until she reached the kitchen. They were all there, laughing about something Wally had said. She watched them. They were a family, something she would never know. "Hi," she said timidly. They all turned their attention to her.

"So she finally shows her face," Artemis said, "Here to tell us it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't." Kismet replied cautiously.

Artemis pounced on Kismet. Driving her up against the wall, "What was that?"

"I said it wasn't my fault." Kismet repeated.

"Then who's fault was it that Zatanna's dad is doctor fate, Huh." Artemis said pushing kismet further into the wall.

"Artemis let her go," Robin said.

"I can't control my father," Kismet said, "but if you wanna fight about it. I'm all in." She pushed Artemis away, and she staggered backwards into Wally. Kismet stood there looking at the rest of them waiting for the next one to come after her. "Look I'm sorry about not saying anything. Apparently it was more important than I thought. And Zatanna I wish he would give your father back, but I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

Zatanna started towards her. Kismet knew she deserved what was coming to her and she would let Zatanna do it. She would let Zatanna beat her up if it meant coming to terms with losing her dad. "No I'm sorry," Zatanna said, "I shouldn't have held you accountable." Kismet was utterly speechless. Completely unsure what to do.

"Zatanna. How can you just forgive her? After what Fate did to your family." Artemis asked.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I put the helmet on and I let my father go. It's okay now though because all of us…we're a family. That includes Kismet." Zatanna said.

"Thank you."

"Well I don't care." Artemis said as she stormed off."

Robin looked at her and was about to welcome her to the team, but Wally got to her first, "Welcome to the team. Don't worry about Artemis she'll get over it."

"Of course," Kismet said ignoring him. Just then the oven dinged.

"Hello Megan! Dinner's ready."

"Good I'm starving." Wally said, "Come on Kismet you can sit next to me."

All of them except for Artemis sat and ate dinner. It was slightly awkward. Wally kept looking at her between mouthfuls. Conner and Megan were holding hands beneath the table and Conner kept glaring at her for some reason. Zatanna was talking to Megan and trying to get Kismet into the conversation. Kaldur was talking to Robin about stealth tactics. Then of course there was actually Robin who also kept looking at her, but less so than Wally was. She wasn't sure what exactly it meant, but she wasn't going to find out any time soon.

That was similar to how the next few weeks went. Slowly they warmed up to her and she was inducted into the team. Artemis was still distant and overly protective of Zatanna, but she became nicer as time went on. They became a team and the more missions they went on the better friends they were. Sadly things could only get worse. Fate would take its toll on all of them.

**So it might be a little while until I update again, but I'll try to as soon as I can.**


	8. Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Sorry it took so long to update... :(**

Chapter 8:

"Megan, what are you doing?" Zatanna asked her friend. Megan was standing in the middle of the cave. She didn't even seem to notice Zatanna walking up behind her. "Uh, Megan?" Zatanna tapped her shoulder and before she knew it Megan had hold of her flinging Zatanna over her shoulder like a doll.

Zatanna hit the ground hard. Her head pounded. _What was going on?_ That was when she saw the look of hate overwhelming Megan's face. This wasn't Megan. This was an angel of darkness sent to destroy all she held dear.

Zatanna passed out before she saw the rest of what Megan did, before she saw the walls collapse on Kaldur or the cage that would keep in Robin. And before the final part… the first thing Zatanna knew Megan wouldn't consciously do. It is well known that Robin keeps an ounce of Kryptonite in his belt—just in case. And well…I'm sure you can guess what she did with that.

…

No?

Must I really tell you?

Really, just try to guess.

You know what fine, if I have to spell it out for you. She locked Superboy in a metal box with the Kryptonite. His life-force is sapping away as we speak. In fact, he's probably already dead.

~0~

Megan had thrown Kismet halfway across the world with her telekinesis. And she landed in a wheel barrel full of pomegranates in an Arabian marketplace and now she was covered in red juice that was definitely going to stain. Not only had she scared a potbellied street vendor, but she also woke up an unfortunate black cat. She felt bad about that one. She'd always liked cats, despite her hatred of Klarion. The last unfortunate event that would take place was escaping the marketplace without getting pitchforked by angry street vendors. She'd gotten a twisted ankle when she landed in the pomegranates and she was finding it difficult remembering how to use her powers after Megan mind-freaked on her. And it would probably do her well to remember how to fight considering the fruit vendor yelling at her with—what is that—a banana?

_What exactly happened? Is Robin okay?_

He was all she could think about. Kismet tried her best to remember what happened. She remembered Conner and an awful screeching as metal was being ripped off the walls. Then Conner, lying in a heap by a neon green element beating out a glowing heartbeat, being closed off to the world in silver. Robin was still fighting then. Soon after he was knocked out and when Kismet tried to go to him Megan mind-grained her. Then Megan threw her out of the top of the mountain.

Why? Why did she do that? What got into her? Kismet face palmed. And to Zatanna too? Kismet thought Zatanna got it worse out of all of them. She was already out by the time any of them got there. Conked out on the floor her head bleeding, but her eyes open and Kismet hoped that somehow Zatanna wasn't seeing it all go down. Zatanna's best friends, Artemis and Megan, fighting each other tooth and nail. Even Kismet could barely stand to watch it and she wasn't that great of friends with any of them.

Even so, Kismet knew what it was like to go a little crazy. To not know what you're doing and feeling like someone else entirely has taken over. It's not fun, not at all.

The vendor yelled at her in Arabic, waving his banana threateningly.

"I'm going!" Kismet yelled back, "Not like you can speak English…"

Uneasily she got out of the wheel barrel and somehow remembering how to fly, hovered a few inches off the ground. Seeing a pitchfork off in the distance she sped up although not altogether sure where she was going. She just needed a few minutes to collect herself. Thoughts were like sour peaches in her brain. What did Megan do to her?

Kismet fell to the ground twice. Stumbling mid-flight is not as difficult as it sounds. She managed to twist her ankle further before she finally found the cognitive functions to hover more than two feet above the earth.

She went straight up, into the atmosphere. To her father. It's not that she wanted to, but she couldn't help Robin like this. She couldn't help anyone. She didn't even know how long she'd been out or if anybody at the Watchtower knew about their predicament. Or Megan's sudden issues.

Kismet decided she didn't like Martians.


	9. Let Fate be kind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters.**

**Chapter 9: Let fate be kind**

"I know." Batman said as if it was surprising he knew things.

Nabu turned around, his helmet disguising a face that wasn't his. "What exactly to you mean?"

"The Prophecy." The watchtower was dark that night. The sun was behind the earth at least. Night in space is a relative thing. They were the only two on deck. Superman was on earth pretending he was human and Wonder Woman was on a diplomacy mission. Batman knew the right time to speak about this with Nabu and that time was now. While no one else was around. Kismet was decidedly a rather touchy topic.

"Ah… Yes. That. It does not specify the exact date so I do not believe that it will happen anytime soon." He wondered what is daughter was doing tonight. It was often where his mind wandered. Whether it was because Zatara was thinking about his daughter, or because of Nabu himself, he couldn't be sure.

"Do you even know the entire prophecy?"

"I was there when it was spoken."

"Yes, but even you must admit that you don't know what it means." Batman was going somewhere with this. The Prophecy—mere utterances cause bouts of Chaos. Nabu could already see the stars going into hiding.

"Perhaps. But no one does." Nabu glanced out the windows into the Milky Way galaxy. Thousands of stars that no one had ever been to, no one would ever see. If only the prophecy had been about one of them and not his daughter_. His daughter of fate born to the earth._

He himself did not know what the prophecy meant. He could only guess. His guess was what made him hide his daughter away. It was why she was raised on earth and why he took over Zatara. The real reason he was so insistent to come back. Although, he did regret taking Zatanna's father from her, he had to.

"Your daughter," Batman came to stand beside Nabu. "Does she know?"

Nabu shook his head. "She knows she has powers which she cannot understand." Something then occurred to him, "How do you know about it?"

"I was visited by Sister Sentry. When Kismet went haywire the Realm of Order felt the Chaos energy. I am surprised you didn't know that."

"I did, although, I thought nothing of it. There was no reason for me to address it."

"Why not?"

"You'd do well to remember Klarion was there as well. I had thought it was only him."

"You'd do well to remember that your daughter is a liability. We do not know what will set her off. I know what happened on the island. With that kind of power, she must be controlled."

Batman stalked off and Nabu was somehow not surprised. It wasn't exactly a secret that Kismet liked Robin. Batman was worried she would hurt his little bird. He was right to be afraid of her power, Nabu himself was ever wary.

~0~

_The daughter of Fate born to the earth, lived in shadow to hide her worth. The Lords of Order do not allow, scum like her to walk around. But evil lurks and darkness hides, thought lost but dormant. He bides his time. Beware the golden eyes that shine, they say, they bind. The child of Chaos and Order combine, but only one will pass the test of time. Earth is lost, to death they find. She knows, she knows, let Fate be kind._


	10. What sets a girl off

Chapter 10: What sets a girl off…

Kismet entered into the atmosphere heading for the Watchtower. The vacuum of space somehow took the weight off her ankle and the throbbing finally subsided. Interesting little tidbit—broken bones hurt.

**Flashback:**

"Come on. It'll be fun." Kismet said to Robin. She had a hold of his hand as she dragged him down the street. She was taking him to a dance and they were already late. Conner and Megan were going because it was for their school, but Kismet decided that Robin needed some fun. His life was much too stressful. That was one of the main reasons why she liked him. Robin understood not having much of a childhood. Neither of them had it easy.

"Do we have to go?"

She stopped in front of him. "We're already dressed. And I've never been to a dance, let alone one for school. If you haven't noticed I'm not that smart."

"Yeah, right. You're smart. You're the smartest girl I know."

"I had better be the only girl you know then. My mom never sent me to school. I only started after Batman found me and I wasn't all that great. So please, give me this."

Robin crumbled. He felt so bad that he never noticed. She always seemed to have all the answers. "Fine, but please don't make me dance."

"It's a dance, Robin. No promises."

Surprisingly, not much happened that night. No rogue UFOs, or crazed power hungry super villains. Kismet forced him to put down his communicator and dance. Luckily, Conner was worse at dancing than either of them was.

"He's so bad. Like a lame chicken," Kismet laughed.

"Yeah, even we weren't that terrible."

"Oh, don't make fun of him." Mal Duncan chimed in, "Poor guy's got two left feet."

"So do you." Mal's girlfriend said pulling him into the throng.

Kismet looked at Robin. Out of everyone there he was the only one wearing a tuxedo properly and the only one with sunglasses on. It was mysterious, but in a good way. She didn't like how much he hid his blue eyes so much. He looked like an awkward bodyguard, just standing there.

"I'm guessing you're not having that much fun. You're just pretending for my sake."

He looked over at her surprised, "I'm not."

"It's cool that you are. I get it."

"No," He took Kismet's hands, "You know what—come on."

Robin took her outside behind the school. Not one to be without his utility belt used his grappling hook to take both of them up to the roof. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed the button to go up. "I can fly, you know." Kismet commented as she held tight to his waist.

Robin simply smiled. She had this aloofness about her that just made him laugh.

They lay out on roof and looked at the stars. It showed how closed they had gotten over the last few months. Kismet trusted him and trust wasn't something she gave freely. After her father never being there, it was hard. Robin was always there. It was hard not to let her guard down.

"That's Ursa major," He pointed to the sky.

"That's the bear right? I have trouble picturing it."

"Yeah."

Kismet hopped up so she could look down at Robin. She had one hand on either side of his body. "Okay, how can you see that with sunglasses on?"

He did a little laugh, his trademark snicker. "They're special."

"I think you're special." Kismet smiled tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ear, "But really. You don't need to hide from me."

"Batman says—"

She shushed him, "I totally respect Batman, but seriously, it's nighttime and we are up here looking at the stars. They're ruining the mood."

He grabbed hold of Kismet flipping around so that she was on bottom. She squeaked a bit not really expecting him to do that. "And what mood would that be?"

The funny thing was his sunglasses fell off. Straight down and hit her square on the nose before either of them could react. Robin looked horrified, but Kismet laughed. Picking them off her face and laying them aside. "And you call yourself an acrobat. Nice reflexes, rodeo clown." Because it was her saying it, he wasn't insulted at all. "You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

"Then you've never seen yours." He leaned in and kissed her. Beneath the Great Bear, the stars and all the galaxies beyond, Robin professed, he just might be in love with this girl.

**End Flashback.**

Someone must have seen her coming up on the watchtower and opened the bay doors. Sadly that person was her father.

"What's going on?" He floated down to her, his voice full of worry.

Kismet collapsed on the floor. "Megan…she flipped out. I was thrown out of Mt. Justice, I think I broke my ankle, the whole team's out and Superboy… He's in a metal cage with Kryptonite. We have to save him."

Nabu considered for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. "Don't worry I'll help them. But first we have to take care of you." He bent down to take her up in his arms.

"No," She took hold of his arm, stopping him. "I'm going with you. They're my friends, dad."

"Kismet, you are hurt."

"Then, like brace it or something. I am going with you. No matter what." Nabu could not help but smile. He admired Kismet's courage. That was his daughter and she was a hero. He was so proud. If only he himself had the courage to tell her.

"Very well. Come."

Nabu worked some healing sorcery on Kismet's ankle to nub the pain and then with her in his arms proceeded down to Mt. Justice where he would meet Martian Manhunter. Hopefully he would bring more help if necessary. He would know best the abilities of his niece. But like Kismet, Megan had an untold amount of power.

Kismet was thinking the whole way back to the cave. She didn't even want to look at the stars as they flew through space. They were too hopeful. She didn't want to be hopeful, because there wasn't any. It might turn out okay. Superboy might still be alive. Megan might somehow not be crazy. And Robin might be safe, but Kismet knew there was always fallout. Always. It was a fact of being a hero. Something would always go wrong.

Nabu sat Kismet outside of the mountain. He had no plans to involve her in this fight. She would probably end up in it anyway, but he was determined to make as hard for her as possible. "What?" Kismet pulled on his cape as he set her down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. This is too dangerous." Just to prove his point the mountain shook and Martian Manhunter came hurling out the top of it. "Please stay." He said, although he knew she wasn't going to listen.

Nabu aimed for Manhunter and shot after his smoking body, catching him before he hit the water.

"I will kill him," Kismet snarled. "It's like parents don't want to understand." Kismet inhaled deeply, as a sharp pain went up her leg. "Okay," She said talking to herself. "Remember Robin." She flashed back to Robin lying in a heap, and then shook her head to get rid of it. "I'm doing this for him."

_"No pain no gain." _

Was that her thought or did Megan somehow become more twisted and pervade her mind. No that would be crazy, Kismet thought.

Kismet stood up, putting all her weight on her good foot. She breathed in, "For Robin."

Kismet was thinking about going all out superpowers on the top of the mountain. It was practically a volcano now that Megan had caved it in when she threw Kismet out of it hours before. Now it was ground zero for her father and Manhunter to battle Megan. And she was winning.

Kismet was about to throw some magical energy at them when she realized that probably wasn't the best idea. "What would Robin do?" She thought for a moment, and then Eureka! "Obviously."

She made her way into the cave as quietly as she could with an injured leg. Since Kismet healed faster than most it didn't hurt as much anymore. She would have to hear the bone snap back into place before it was all healed up. Luckily she didn't have to be too quiet, though. Megan was more than distracted with Nabu and Manhunter.

Kismet was standing on the edge of a circle of light coming from the huge chunk of missing rock high above her. Everything was just as she remembered. Her friends still left for dead, but shadows danced on the floor. A battle of Titians took place above her, shots of lightning flashed and beams of imagined energy flew by. It was like the gods were fighting on Mount. Olympus as humans watched from below.

She took a step forward into the light. She breathed in, "Robin? Where are you?" Kismet surveyed the damage. Debris littered the floor and it looked like Megan had been busy while she was gone. Artemis seemed to have been the last one to go down after Kismet was thrown out, and there was Conner and Kaldur's prisons, metal and rock side by side. Zatanna had been moved and was lying on a couch Megan must have brought in. Somewhere deep inside she was still Megan and she still cared.

Wally was the only one who seemed to be missing, but Kismet's mind lingered on him for only a second, because it went to Robin. She ran to him falling to the ground beside his limp body. He was bleeding from the back of his head and a cut on his arm. It didn't look good. None of this was good. "Robin," She whispered, "It's going to be okay."

She held his face in her hands, he was still alive. Still breathing. Beneath his eyelids Robin's eyes moved. "Dick…"

He opened his eyes to look at her. "Kismet—you can't be here. Megan."

"Hush, you're hurt."

"But Megan—"

"She's busy right now. Don't worry about me."

He grabbed her arm, "Get Conner out."

"Why—Oh." Conner was about the only one she could do anything for, plus he was the one in the most danger. After he took a minute to recover Conner would wake the others up and maybe find Wally in the process. The Speedster could get help.

She looked up, her father, Manhunter they were losing. She stared at Robin, broken, but still alive. He was her hope. She leaned in kissing his lips, "I love you."

_"Mhmmmn… I see."_

Skirting around the edge of the sunlight Kismet got to Conner's box. She focused imagining the metal melting making a door for her to walk through. It complied.

It took her nearly ten minutes to drag Conner out and then seal the box back up with the Kryptonite inside. "Conner, wake up." Kismet whispered forcefully shaking him. "You freaking idiot, wake up," She brought her hand back and slapped him across the face.

Conner's eyes flew open with a vengeance. "Now," She said, "Before you kill me, look up." Conner was still weak all he could do was grunt, but his eyes widen as he saw Nabu get telepathy slapped by Megan. "As soon as you can stand I need you to help me get the others out. I know you want to go after Megan. I know that you care about her," Kismet steeled her nerves, "But she's being handled. Our friends are what we need to worry about."

He laid there for a moment before answering, "Okay. But Kismet, don't let them hurt her. It's not Megan."

Kismet nodded, "If you can, Kaldur first. He's under those rocks."

She went back over to Robin and tried her best to make him more comfortable while Conner pulled the rocks off Kaldur.

"Where's you communicator? Mine broke."

"Pocket." Robin answered her. "You should be fighting Megan, not worrying about me."

"You know I won't leave you."

"Out of all of us, you are the least injured and most powerful—your father and Manhunter can't do it alone."

"That's why I'm calling Batman."

~0~

"I'm on my way," Batman said. "But Kismet, you could do something. I know what you can do. You can stop her."

"It will take more than I have to stop her, you know that."

"No it won't."

"Kismet," Robin said, "You don't have to be afraid. If you get out of control—"

"That's not going to happen." She shook with anger. Last time she used her powers…the ones that she didn't have control over. Kismet didn't want to think about it. Kismet had only done cheap conjuring tricks since then, never stepping over what she knew. "I'm not afraid."

"If you aren't afraid," Batman's voice spoke from the communicator once more. "Then use them." The radio cut and he was gone.

Kismet hated this. Why did Megan have to go nuts? And what set her off anyway? And way wasn't anyone asking those questions?

_"They won't like the answer."_

And most of all why was there a voice in her head? It didn't sound like Megan. It was too deep and too old, too ancient, too cold.

"I'd like to know the freaking answer!" Kismet called to the sky. Robin looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

_"Tell me, what do you know about white Martians?"_

"Nothing, just let's get you somewhere safe, okay. Then, I'll get to helping my father."

_"I'm assuming that nothing was for me. Well, they have trouble controlling their dormant personality. Megan's is particularly strong."_

"I can take care of myself." Robin propped himself up.

"Come on let me help you."

"Go, Batman is almost here. If you don't stop Megan we're all dead." It was like the universe was into proving everyone else's point but my own, because Manhunter came crashing into the cave. He didn't get up.

_"Listen to the little bird, Kismet."_

"Fine." Kismet flew up. She wanted to say goodbye to Robin, but she was too distracted.

At the top just before she went into the line of fire, Kismet stopped. "Okay, voice or whatever in hades you are, what do you want and why are you in my head?"

_"So, you finally figured out I wasn't just your conscience." _

"I'd say it took me awhile. What do you want from me?"

_"Well, I am somewhat of a conscience…"_

"Are you going to actually answer any of my questions or just ramble on?"

_"If you really want to know…well, I am inside you. Always have been, always will."_

"What are you—?"

_"What am I talking about, you ask? I don't feel like explaining right now."_

"You don't_ feel _like explaining?"

_"Nope. You're a little busy at the moment anyway."_

"Huh?" That's when a rock hit Kismet in the face.

It took Kismet a minute to imagine the rock breaking apart so she could get out, but when she did she was angry. "WTF?!" In front of her floated Megan with Nabu in a telepathic chokehold.

"Hurts? Doesn't it" Megan grinned dropping Nabu to the floor. He landed beside Manhunter, both broken and passed out, but hopefully still alive.

Kismet pounced, shoving Megan up through the mountain and out the top. Kismet threw her into the side of the mountain. Her father was the last straw.

Kismet could feel the fury rising in her and tried her best to quench it.

_"I can help. Control is my middle name."_

"Leave it." Kismet used telekinesis to throw a rock down at Megan. After about three Megan started stopping them.

"Mad, Kismet? Hurt's doesn't it?"

"Why? Why would you do it? We're friends."

"Not anymore." Megan came through a rock Kismet was about to throw at her and punched Kismet right in the face. That was about how the rest of their fight went, Megan disappearing and popping up where Kismet wasn't expecting, while Kismet was too afraid to use her powers.

And then whoever was inside her head kept telling her if only she'd let him have control this would all be over. That Kismet could get revenge for what Megan did to their friends, but she didn't want that. Kismet wasn't sure what was going on. She wouldn't jump to conclusions that Megan suddenly got evil.

Although, Kismet was pretty sure Megan thought Kismet was the crazy one. Kismet had to stop to talk to the Voice. Multitasking wasn't her strong suit.

It wasn't long until Batman appeared in the sky, Bat-jet and everything. "Finally." Batman started firing at Megan. Kismet put up a shield to block the blasts, Batman's marksmanship wasn't as good as she remembered.

An intercom opened up from the Bat-jet and it was Robin, not Batman. "Kismet move!"

"Huh?" Kismet couldn't comprehend what was going on. Batman should be here. He was faster than the Flash half the time. How did Robin get in the cockpit of that thing?

"This is just too perfect," Megan grinned. "You think you're powerful princess? Watch this."

Megan held her hands out and immediately Kismet could hear the metal tearing. "Robin, No." Kismet whispered, but she couldn't do anything to help. It was too late. The ship and Robin were ripped apart, the pieces falling into the sea. She wanted the tears to drop, but they refused to fall.

_"You want revenge? I know you do. Give yourself over to me. I can control your powers and I will help you get revenge."_

"I can't."

_"You can. She killed him. She deserves what's coming."_

Kismet lowered her head. She knew full well what she was about to do, but it didn't matter anymore. Without Robin, it didn't matter. "Okay. Just get it over with."

_"Finally."_

~0~

They all stood around Kismet's body. She had been in a coma for over a week, ever since Simon attacked her and Robin on top of that roof at the dance. Robin knew it was his fault and refused to leave her side. He let his guard down. It was just so easy with her.

Simon had come out of nowhere and just brain blasted her. Since then they've tried everything to wake her up. Megan got a nose bleed and almost went into a coma herself trying. Nabu had all but given up and so had Robin.

Then she opened her eyes, but they weren't hers. They weren't the brilliant golden blue that Robin loved. No, they were pure gold, just like the last time she lost control.

"Kismet?"

She turned her head to face him, "I am Mordru, Lord of Chaos."

**So, I understand if this is sort of confusing. I'll try to explain…Kismet has been in coma for most of chapters 8 and 10 and everything that happened in those chapters is the dream that Mordru is giving her. The flashbaack is real though, THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. Also the blurb at the end of chapter nine is the prophecy Nabu has been talking about. Here it is again in case you missed it.**

_The Prophecy:_

_The daughter of Fate born to the earth, lived in shadow to hide her worth. The Lords of Order do not allow, scum like her to walk around. But evil lurks and darkness hides, thought lost but dormant. He bides his time. Beware the golden eyes that shine, they say, they bind. The child of Chaos and Order combine, but only one will pass the test of time. Earth is lost, to death they find. She knows, she knows, let Fate be kind._

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
